More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a manual potato masher having a clamp by which it can be affixed to a bowl or saucepan.
Potato mashers are known to comprise a compartment having or containing a perforated screen against and through which cooked potato pieces are pressed by a presser and extruded. Such mashers do not lend themselves to being conveniently supported at the opening of a vessel such as a bowl or saucepan, so that both hands can be used for purposes other than holding the masher in position.